Trato
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Antes de terminar su educación en Teiko, Seijuro Akashi y Tetsuya Kuroko hicieron un trato. Pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que acabaría desencadenándose esa situación.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Dedicado a** MyAndBiebs-Friki, **mi BF que me hace escribirle cosas pervertidas sobre yaoi. Pero igualmente te quiero Val.

* * *

**Advertencias: Slash y lemon**

**Pairing: Seijuro Akashi/Tetsuya Kuroko**

* * *

A pesar de que el partido había terminado hacia ya más de una hora, en los vestuarios del instituto Rakuzan aún había una persona. El capitán del equipo, Seijuro Akashi, estaba dentro de las duchas, dejando que el agua cayese libremente sobre él. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y su puño apoyado contra la pared.

¿Cómo habían perdido? El Rakuzan contaba con él, miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, como capitán. Y aparte de eso también contaban con tres de los cinco Reyes sin Corona.

Pero aún así, el instituto Rakuzan había perdido frente al instituto Seirin, en las finales de la copa de invierno, donde el resultado había sido ciento seis a ciento cinco, siendo la derrota del equipo de baloncesto de Rakuzan.

Akashi salió de las duchas y se encaminó hacía su bolsa de deporte. Allí se vistió con la ropa de calle y salió del vestuario. Una vez fuera, apoyó su espalda contra la superficie de metal, suspirando.

—Pareces molesto —dijo una voz enfrente suyo.

Akashi se sobresaltó. Enfrente de él había un chico de cabello azul que lo miraba chico que también había formado parte de la Generación de los Milagros y formaba parte del equipo del instituto Seirin. El conocido sexto jugador, también conocido como el jugador fantasma.

Tetsuya Kuroko.

—¿Estás bien, Akashi? —le preguntó Tetsuya con curiosidad.

Akashi sacudió la cabeza, recuperándose de la sorpresa que el ex-miembro de la Generación de los Milagros le había dado. Podía sonar bastante extraño que el pelirrojo no se hubiese fijado en él, cuando Tetsuya estaba enfrente de los vestuarios, completamente solo. Pero aquel era el talento de Tetsuya Kuroko, pasar desapercibido ante todo el mundo. Y daba lo mismo si él estaba delante tuyo. Si no te hablaba, ni te enterabas de su presencia.

—Sí —gruñó Akashi, respondiendo a la pregunta que Tetsuya le había formulado.

Tetsuya asintió. Akashi empezó a caminar hacía la salida y el chico de cabello azul se colocó a su lado.

—Hemos ganado —dijo Tetsuya—. Seirin ha vencido a Rakuzan.

—¿Has venido a regodearte de la victoria? —le preguntó Akashi con algo de brusquedad.

—Claro que no —replicó Tetsuya. Akashi asintió. Ya sabía que Tetsuya no había venido para eso. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí?—. Vine a ver si te acordabas de aquel trato que hicimos cuando íbamos a Teiko.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquel trato! —exclamó Akashi, recordando aquella anécdota que había sucedido en su último curso, poco antes de su graduación...

_Aquel día, siendo un día de entre semana, la hamburguesería estaba bastante escasa de clientela. En una de las mesas del fondo habían dos chicos que comían en silencio. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos de dos colores distintos, rojo y dorado. El otro era un chico de cabello y ojos azules._

_—¿Ya has pensado en lo que harás, Kuroko-kun?* —preguntó Akashi al final._

_Tetsuya le dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de responder._

_—Aún no lo he pensado, Seijuro-kun —murmuró Tetsuya—. Tú irás al instituto Rakuzan, ¿no?_

_—Primero, llámame Akashi —dijo Akashi—. Segundo, sí iré al Rakuzan. ¿Por qué no te unes. Kuroko-kun?_

_—Paso._

_Akashi sonrió de medio lado, dejando su hamburguesa a medio comer sobre la bandeja._

_—Pues si no quieres unirte, eso quiere decir que pronto seremos rivales en el campo —dijo Akashi—. Haremos lo siguiente. Ya que nos enfrentaremos en el futuro en un terreno de juego, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato?_

_—¿Un trato? —preguntó Kuroko, dejando su bebida sobre la bandeja y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

_—Sí —confirmó Akashi—. Quién gane ese encuentro tendrá el derecho de ordenar lo que quiera al perdedor. _

_—¿Todo lo que quiera? —preguntó Tetsuya._

_—Todo —confirmó Akashi._

_Tetsuya se quedó en silencio, mirando a Akashi a los ojos. Parecía no estar muy seguro de aquello. __Y es que Tetsuya sabía la diferencia de nivel que había entre él y el capitán de la Generación de los Milagros, y era muy grande._

_—Está bien —aceptó Tetsuya, al final._

—¿No te podrías olvidar de aquel trato? —le preguntó Akashi a Tetsuya.

—No —respondió Tetsuya, sonriendo de medio lado—. Un trato es un trao.

Akashi suspiró, frotándose la cabeza.

—Está bien —murmuró al final.

—Perfecto —dijo Tetsuya—. Pues vayamos a tu casa, Akashi.

* * *

La casa de Akashi no era más que un pequeño apartamento situado en el quinto piso de un edificio de diez plantas.

Él y el peliazul entraron en la sala de estar del pelirrojo, dejando sus bolsas de deporte en el suelo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga primero? —preguntó Akashi.

Tetsuya se quedó unos instantes en silencio, pensando en alguna idea.

—Prepárame un baño —decidió Tetsuya al final—. Hoy he jugado un partido de baloncesto y estoy sudado.

—Lo sé. Estaba allí —dijo Akashi, yendo al cuarto de baño.

Una vez allí, Akashi empezó a preparar la bañera para Tetsuya mientras pensaba en el partido que habían jugado aquel día. Aún le costaba asimilar un poco que hubiese perdido. Y más contra Tetsuya Kuroko. No es que creyese que era malo. Akashi sabía que Tetsuya tenía su talento, ya que él mismo se le había reclutado en el equipo cuando iban a la secundaria Teiko.

Pero a pesar de eso, Tetsuya era el peor del antiguo equipo de la secundaria Teiko, Justamente por eso, Akashi había hecho aquel trato con él. Ya que creía que era muy difícil que ambos se encontrasen en un partido. Pero al final lo habían hecho. Y Akashi había salido perdiendo.

Akashi sacudió la cabeza. Bueno, había perdido. No había nada que hacer. Así que Akashi prefirió centrarse en cumplir lo que Tetsuya le pedía por ahora. Habían hecho un trato y el pelirrojo no iba a fallar en él.

Metió una mano en la bañera, comprobando así su temperatura.

—¿Ya está listo?

Akashi no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito y sobresaltarse.

—Sí, está lista —gruñó Akashi, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Tetsuya—. ¿Qué llevabas? —no pudo evitar exclamar, sorprendido.

Y es que Tetsuya estaba completamente desnudo, a excepción de una toalla blanca que tenía anudada en la cintura.

—Bueno, voy a bañarme —dijo Tetsuya, señalando algo obvio.

—Lo sé. Pero... ¿por qué vas desnudo?

—Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo me baño desnudo —dijo Tetsuya, algo sorprendido—. ¿Es que tú te bañas con ropa?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Akashi, poniéndose de pie.

Tetsuya se encogió de hombros y se quitó la toalla, quedando completamente desnudo. Akashi no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, algo embalsamado. No era la primera vez que veía a Tetsuya desnudo, pero si que era la primera vez en que se fijaba en él. No es que Tetsuya tuviese un buen físico y estuviese musculoso. Más bien era bajo y escuálido. Pero eso no quitaba que que tuviese cierto encanto y, para que negarlo, atractivo.

El ruido de Tetsuya abriendo el grifo de la ducha** sacó a Akashi de su ligera ensoñación. Se sonrojo ligeramente al darse cuenta que se había quedado demasiado tiempo viendo a Kuroko fijamente, casi sin pestañear.

—Yo me voy —murmuró Akashi, levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a la salida del baño.

—Espera —dijo Tetsuya, que seguía de espaldas a Akashi—. Necesito que me laves la espalda.

_¿Qué le lave la espalda? _pensó Akashi. _¿Esto que es? ¿Un anime yaoi de los malos o qué?_

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—Espera a que me quite la ropa —le pidió.

Tetsuya dio una leve inclinación con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no le importaba. Akashi salió del cuarto de baño y se quitó la ropa, dejándola en un pequeño cesto donde ya estaba la ropa del peliazul. Una vez desnudo volvió a entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Tetsuya seguía debajo del chorro de la ducha, dejando que el agua fluyese por la superficie de su cuerpo, empapando la piel del jugador fantasma. Akashi tragó saliva.

_Al final esto si que va a ser un anime yaoi de los malos _pensó el pelirrojo, acercandose lentamente a Tetsuya.

Sin esperar a que Tetsuya le dijese algo, Akashi tomó el gel y empezó a lavarle la espalda a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Mientras iba pasando sus manos enjabonadas por la espalda de Tetsuya, Akashi no podía evitar ir acariciándola lentamente. Sin darse cuenta Tetsuya iba haciendo movimientos pélvicos con sus caderas, rozando su trasero con el amigo que Akashi que lentamente se iba despertando.

Seijuro gimió cuando sintió su miembro endurecido rozando el culo de Tetsuya. Éste también gemía, acelerando el ritmo cardíaco de Akashi. Sus manos se fueron moviendo por el cuerpo de Tetsuya, pasando de la parte de la espalda a la parte del pecho y, desde allí, comenzar a descender sus dos manos por el pecho y abdomen de Tetsuya, hasta alcanzar el miembro del peliazul que, al igual que el suyo, también estaba endurecido.

Envolvió su mano derecha alrededor de la polla de Tetsuya mientras que su mano izquierda tomaba los testículos, amasándolos. Akashi empezó a mover su mano derecha de arriba abajo, masturbando a Tetsuya. El peliazul iba soltando pequeños gemidos, acelerando la velocidad de sus caderas, queriendo más fricción con Akashi. Ésta, inspirado por Tetsuya, acelero la velocidad de su mano. Kuroko se estremeció antes de descargar su semilla blanca por parte de la pared y por la mano de Akashi. El ex-capitán de la Generación de los Milagros se estremeció al sentir aquel líquido blanco, que era cálido y espeso, por su mano.

—Siento haber terminado aquí —le susurró Tetsuya—. No he podido aguantarme —tomó la mano de Akashi y la dirigió hacia su boca, empezando a lamerlo.

Akashi lo observaba con algo de lujuria. Tetsuya giró la cabeza y los labios de ambos chicos se encontraron.

Las lenguas de ambos batallaban, intentando ocupar la boca del otro. Akashi sentía el sabor del semen de Tetsuya invadiendo su boca y no podía dejar de pensar de que era una sensación simplemente maravillosa.

Al poco tiempo, Tetsuya se apartó de él y se arrodilló enfrente de Akashi. Éste tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto sintió la cálida boca de Tetsuya envolviendo su miembro. Comenzó a jadear, agarrando la cabeza del peliazul para marcarle el ritmo y sentir como deslizaba su lengua a lo largo del tronco.

—Ah... Dios. Tetsuya —gemía Akashi cada vez de forma más jadeante.

Kuroko aumentó el ritmo de su mamada. Akashi tomó la cabeza de su acompañante con las dos manos y empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la cabeza de Tetsuya. Notaba su liberación cercana. Sus testículos estaban prácticamente deseoso de liberar parte de su carga dentro de la boca de Tetsuya.

Y al final, dando un grave gruñido, Akashi libero su orgasmo, enviando cálidas descargas de semen a la garganta de Tetsuya. Kuroko se separó de él, relamiendose los labios y sonriendo un tanto de forma lujuriosa.

Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Akashi, poniendo su trasero en pompa. Akashi tragó saliva.

—Follame —fue lo único que dijo.

Akashi se acercó a Tetsuya sin apartar la mirada. Se arrodilló enfrente de él, separándole las nalgas. Ante él estaba el agujero del ano de Kuroko. Deslizó su lengua por la raja que separaba ambas nalgas antes de hundir la lengua dentro. Tetsuya arrancó en gemidos de placer sintiendo la cálida lengua de Akashi dentro suyo. Cuando Akashi se aseguró de que Tetsuya estaba lo suficientemente lubricado, se puso de pie y le penetró.

Tetsuya dobló su cabeza hacia atrás ante la repentina invasión del miembro de Akashi. Soltó un grito de dolor y se mordió el labio, conteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas. Akashi empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras agarraba su miembro y movía lentamente su mano arriba y abajo, en un intento de distraer a Tetsuya de su dolor.

Una vez que Tetsuya se hubo acostumbrado a tener la polla de Akashi dentro de él, éste empezó a mover sus caderas.

Pronto el cuarto de baño se llenó de gemidos y gruñidos provenientes de los dos chicos. Akashi no podía dejar de gruñir, sintiendo como el apretado ano de Tetsuya apretaba su miembro enviándole grandes sensaciones de placer. Por su parte Tetsuya movía sus caderas, buscando un contacto más profundo con Akashi, sin dejar de gemir.

—Más... —murmuró el peliazul.

Akashi se salió y giró a Tetsuya, de forma que ambos se vieron a la cara. Una vez así, tomó las piernas de Tetsuya y lo elevó en el aire, antes de volver a clavarle su miembro erecto en el interior de aquel apretado ano.

Tetsuya comenzó rebotar, sintiendo como aquel trozo de carne grande y caliente se abría paso dentro de él. Se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Akashi usando sus manos y clavando las uñas en la espalda, apretándose más a su amante. De esa forma, su propio miembro quedó atrapado entre los dos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos. El glande rozaba ambos cuerpos, enviando olas de estremecimiento a Tetsuya.

—Esto es genial —consiguió decir Akashi entre jadeos y gemidos—. Eres tan estrecho, Kuroko...

Akashi, sin salirse del interior de Tetsuya, se tumbó en el suelo, con el peliazul encima. Kuroko empezó a botar encima suyo, mientras que el pelirrojo tomaba la erección de su amante y empezaba a masturbarle de nuevo.

—Ya... no puedo. Akashi, yo... voy a correrme —gruñó Tetsuya.

—Yo también —dijo Akashi, sintiendo que la liberación de su semen estaba cerca.

Y al final ambos llegaron. Akashi se corrió dentro de Tetsuya, llenando su culo de semen. Por su parte, Tetsuya se corrió encima del pecho del pelirrojo, manchándolo de semen, antes de caer encima suyo, completamente agotado.

—No me esperaba esto de ninguna forma —reveló Akashi tras unos minutos de silencio, donde únicamente se oía la respiración de ambos que intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal.

Tetsuya murmuró algo inteligible. Akashi se fijó en él y vio que estaba medio dormido. Algo normal teniendo en cuenta de que Tetsuya Kuroko no estaba acostumbrado a un ejercicio físico intenso. Y teniendo en cuenta lo de ahora más el partido que habían jugado, pues es normal que estuviese así.

Así que Tetsuya lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó hasta su dormitorio donde lo tumbó sobre su cama.

—¿Sabes, Tetsuya? —dijo Akashi observando al dormido peliazul—. Creo que aquel trato no ha sido tan mala idea en el fondo.

* * *

***: Kun es un honorifico japones masculino que se emplea para dirigirse a alguien con afecto, amor y amistad.**

****: No estoy seguro, pero creo recordar que en Japón se suelen duchar antes de entrar en la bañera. Supongo que será porque la bañera es para relajarse.**

* * *

**Hola.**

**Bueno Val, aquí tienes tu fic que me pediste. Menuda casualidad que lo terminase justo este día, ¿no? (?)**

**Y al parecer ambos estamos igualados en cuanto a Kuroko no Basuke. Solamente hemos visto un par de capítulos y a spoilearnos en la Wiki, XD.**

**Bueno, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
